1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule endoscope that is provided with a protective function against surrounding objects and impacts.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-159959, filed Jun. 4, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an endoscope that is configured as a capsule in which an observation optical section, an illumination section, an image pickup section, and a transceiver and the like are incorporated in a single body, and that is known as a capsule endoscope has been developed. When this capsule endoscope is used in the field of medicine in an internal examination of a patient, it is swallowed like a tablet, while when it is used in the field of industry in an internal inspection of a pipe or the like, it is inserted into the interior of the pipe. Consequently, an observed image of an object that is taken by the observation section in the capsule endoscope can be displayed on the screen of an external observation apparatus.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-91860, for example, a capsule endoscope is disclosed in which the internal instruments are placed in an airtight state using a packaging case that includes a substantially semispherical transparent cover and a cylindrical cover whose rear end portion has a semispherical configuration, and an observation image is obtained by focusing an object that is illuminated using a light emitting diode on an image sensor using an objective lens system.